


Coffee

by Faramirlover



Series: October prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, October Writing Promps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: Bucky hates coffee and yet here he is.October writing prompts - Day 7





	

“So, who is he?” Natasha asked, sliding into the seat opposite him and tugging the mostly full paper coffee cup out of his slack grip.

It took all his strength not to glance over her shoulder to the blonde barista, back to them, manning the coffee machine.

“’Tasha, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Bucky said “and gimme my coffee back.”

“Nuh huh. Stark’s been driving me mental all day and I need the caffeine hit. And you hate coffee.”

“I don’t hate coffee.”

Natasha’s only reply was a raised eyebrow as she took a swig from the cup. It only took a second for her expression to turn to disgust.

“Okay, that’s sickening. What is this?”

“Caramel latte.”

“With extra caramel and about three sugars?”

“Well… yeah,” Bucky shrugged.

“So basically this is coffee made to be as un-like coffee as possible. Because you hate coffee but choose to come here and drink it every day. I repeat my question, who is he?”

Bucky shook his head, reclaimed his drink and took a determined slug, doing his best to hide the shudder.

“I’ll just have to investigate for myself.”

Before he could stop her, she was off, marching to the counter, purse in hand. He couldn’t watch and chose instead to hide his face in his phone.

She returned what felt like an eternity later, wielding two cups.

“Here. For you. Chocolate milkshake -  no coffee.”

She gave his cup a twist as she set it down, showing him the words written on the side in looping hand.

 _Steve_ followed by a phone number and a small x. Bucky dared a glance over his shoulder to where the blonde barista was watching him with a sheepish smile and pink cheeks over the top of the cake cabinet.


End file.
